Medical devices such as intravenous fluid delivery pumps have become more sophisticated over the years. For example, conventional fluid delivery pumps are sometimes equipped with wireless capability enabling them to communicate over a respective network to a server resource. Via communications over a respective wireless communication link with the server resource, the fluid delivery pump is able to perform any of multiple functions.
One type of function performed by a fluid delivery pump is to retrieve a so-called drug library. The drug library includes configuration information about many different types of drugs that can be dispensed from the fluid delivery pump.
During operation, the fluid delivery pump uses the drug library to obtain configuration information about one or more drugs to be delivered to a respective patient. Subsequent to retrieval, the fluid delivery pump uses the obtained configuration information to facilitate delivery of the one or more drugs to a respective patient.